L'hôpital
by Yaoi-Fanz-Girl
Summary: Harry est un jeune homme de 19 ans qui prend beaucoup de risques et c'est pourquoi il finit toujours à l'hôpital,blessé, lui qui déteste ça. Mais il rencontra quelqu'un qui va changer sa façon de voir cet établissement qu'il considère comme maudit...UA


**Harry Potter**

**Titre : L'hôpital  
**

**Auteur : Yaoi-Fanz-Girl**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient excepté l'histoire qui suit et qui, j'espère, vous plaira . :) Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K.R.**

**Pairing : HPDM et autres (peut-être)**

**Avertissement : Cette fiction est classée de catégorie yaoi / slash ou ,en d'autres mots, relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes...Alors, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant et qui ne sont pas ''enclin'' à lire ce genre d'histoire, je vous conseille vivement de quitter cette page, qui va sans aucun doute vous traumatiser pour la vie... Et pour les homophobes qui, j'ignore pourquoi, se sont retrouvés sur cette page,je vous dis d'aller vous faire foutre joyeusement !**

**Avertissement numéro 2 : Cette fiction est classée M , ce qui veut dire : Mature donc, qu'il y aura présence de scène trèèès explicite, de relations sexuelles détaillées, ainsi que peut-être de la violence...**

**Chapitre Un :**

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose que vit Harry James Potter à son réveil fût un plafond blanc...

-Merde, pas encore...

-Effectivement, Mr. Potter, vous êtes _encore_ à l'hôpital...

Il n'eut même pas à tourner la tête en entendant cette voix trop familière..

Il savait déjà que c'était Remus Lupin, son docteur qui s'occupait de lui depuis qu'il avait une motocyclette et qu'il s'amusait à faire des prouesses avec celle-ci. Le Dr Lupin avait tout pour plaire...C'était le genre de docteur sexy que toutes les filles veulent avoir. Faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux châtains mi-long, ses yeux couleurs miel ainsi que son corps long et mince mais musclé, il faisait baver pas mal de gens.

-C'est grave,cette fois ?, demanda Harry, las.

-Un peu plus que la dernière fois, soupira Lupin. Tu vas devoir rester ici quelque temps, car tu as une jambe cassé ainsi que quelques côtes fêlées. Je vais devoir avertir tes parents également.

-Quoi ? Mais...

C'est en se relevant brusquement que la douleur de ses côtes et de sa jambe rapella à Harry l'était dans lequel il était. Il gémit sourdement avant de se rallonger sur le lit.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici pendant des jours ! Remus, cet endroit est d'un ennui mortel et je refuse que...

Remus le coupa brusquement :

-Harry, si tu ne veux pas que je trouve le moyen de te confisquer ta motocyclette pendant une durée indéterminée, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter et de laisser tes aodrables fesses sur ce lit. Tu sais très bien que j'en ai le pouvoir car au nombre de fois où je n'ai pas parlé à tes parents de tes accidents en motocyclette, j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour qu'ils te l'enlève jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

Les parents de Harry, James et Lily Potter (née Evans) sont des gens remarquables. Ils élevaient leur enfant unique avec beaucoup de droiture et de justesse. Enfin...ça,c'était parce qu'il y en avait un pour rattraper l'autre...

James était un père extrêmement protecteur qui paniquait à l'instant même où son fils quittait la maison . Il devenait gaga à chaque sourire de son fils et ne pourrait jamais accepter qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Lily est plus sévère avec son fils, y voyant la nécessité en raison d'un père plus que collant . C'est, la plupart du temps, elle qui donne les punitions quand elle n'oblige pas son mari à punir Harry comme il se doit. Même si elle se montrait parfois un peu sévère, elle aimait profondément son fils et le lui disait souvent. C'était souvent à elle qu'il venait se confier .

Tous deux étaient très beaux, James avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux marrons et son corps bien monté, il en faisait craquer plus d'une...Lily attirait elle aussi beaucoup de regards, car sa magnifique chevelure auburn lui descendait jusque dans le bas du dos et qu'elle avait des yeux extraordinaires, d'un beau vert émeraude ainsi qu'un corps voluptueux à souhait.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que leur fils aillent une motocyclette jusqu'au moment où Harry, usant de la faiblesse de son père, lui fit un sourire piteux qui fit fondre son père en un instant. Lily avait alors soupirée bruyamment et avait accepté de mauvaise grâce.

Pour en venir à Harry, celui-ci avait un succès phénoménal, autant avec les filles qu'avec les garçons, d'ailleurs...ce qui déplaisait beaucoup à James,qui ne voulait pas que son bébé grandisse et soit la cible de violeurs en puissance qui pervertirait son garçon pour toujours (NDA: Il n'est pas homophobe, c'est juste une remarque pour dire qu'il est trop protecteur ). Car Harry était un vrai appel à la luxure. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs en bataille et des grands yeux verts émeraude, qu'il avaient hérités de sa mère. Son corps, tout en finesse, laissait imaginer une musculature parfaite et il avait des jambes interminables . Sa peau mate ainsi que sa bouche sensuelle faisait des ravages.

Harry se renfrogna encore plus. Il savait très bien que Remus l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois de la colère de ses parents, mais rester des jours entiers dans un hôpital était une punition beaucoup trop horrible pour lui. Mais il savait également que si il n'avait pas fait le con avec sa moto, il n'en serait pas là, encore.

Pour se changer les idées, il décida de s'amuser un peu avec Remus, profonde petite chose timide qu'il était. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui demanda avec un sourire sardonique alors qu'il était dos à lui :

- Dis-moi Remus...comment ça se passe avec Sirius ?

Remus rougit violemment et se retourna brusquement en bégayant :

- Qu...quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que...que tu veux dire par là ? Il n-ne se passe rien av-avec ton parrain e-et moi !

Mort de rire, Harry avait atrocement mal aux côtes mais voir le visage de Remus était impayable !

- Tu parles ! Je vous entends jusqu'à l'autre côté de la rue !

Dévasté, Remus se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit longuement. Harry eut un sourire tendre et lui caressa le dos.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, ça veut juste dire que vous assurez au pieu...

- Harry, tais-toi, je t'en prie. Tu veux que je rapporte tout ce que tu viens de me dire à ton père ?

Harry eu une grimace éloquente, il avait trouvé son point faible . Remus eut un petit rire et lui dit qu'il devait partir car il avait d'autres patients.

Quand il fut seul, il sentit brutalement la solitude s'abattre sur lui...Il avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux. Les plafonds blancs, les appareils médicaux, la nourriture immangeable, les infirmières hypocrites et surtout, le silence, seulement entrecoupés de bruits de pas ou de voix dans les couloirs. Dieu qu'il détestait ça !

*** HPDM ***

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était là ! TROIS JOURS ! Bien évidemment, il avait reçu la visite de ses parents, mortellement inquiets, de son parrain, Sirius et ses amis.

Malheureusement, ceux-ci ne peuvent rester longtemps et le laissèrent dans un état de frustration avancé, car lui ne pouvait sortir d'entre ces murs.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas trop tard le soir, il décida d'aller se promener. Il se positionna sur sa chaise roulante ( NDA : Des béquilles quand on a des côtes fêlées,ça ne doit pas être très agréable ) et au moment où il allait sortir de la pièce. c'est à ce moment - là qu'il LE vit.

Il était grand, mince, blond. C'est tout ce qu'il put voir sur le moment car il était passé en un coup de vent devant Harry, et que lui, s'était figé, ses yeux fixés sur le mur face à lui, avec l'odeur de cannelle que dégageait l'inconnu dans les narines...

Quand il reprit brusquement ses esprits, il sortit à grande vitesse pour voir cette personne qui lui avait laissé une si grande impression sans même lui avoir parlé, ni même lui avoir jeté un regard, mais c'était trop tard...Même après avoir cherché partout ce jeune homme, il ne le trouva pas. Mais il ne renonça pas à chercher, car, si ce jeune homme était venu ici, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il y revienne et cela faisait naitre des papillons dans le ventre de Harry, lui pourtant qui est si difficile en matière de fréquentations, autant amicales qu'amoureuses.

Le fait que ce soit un homme qui l'ait chamboulé ainsi ne le troubla pas, sachant déjà qu'il avait une attirance particulière pour la gente masculine dû à une soirée très arrosée où il avait expérimenté un baiser avec un garçon. Il n'avait jamais coucher avec qui que ce soit,par contre et cela lui avait coûté les remarques gentiment moqueuses de ses amis sur son innocence, car il ne voulait pas coucher avec n'importe qui. Même à 19 ans, Harry se gardait pour quelqu'un de spécial, mais son caractère exécrable avec les autres personne que ses amis ne laissait pas beaucoup de chances à ses ''prétendants''.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres et un jeune homme blond dans ses pensées, qu'Harry s'endormit dans son lit d'hôpital et, pour la première fois qu'il était ici, il n'eut aucun cauchemar.


End file.
